Chapter 2
Chapter 2 : Occupy Encampment Fallen Phoenix Hillside appearance of the mountain is quite gentle, the road happen to passes through from the hillside, but in another side of road, is a creek. Cheng Yang remembers very clearly, in this creek downstream one kilometer many position, the field town, the name called Hui Min Town, town almost about ten thousand people, in Xiang Cheng City was also the one big town. After that driver walks, Cheng Yang has estimated the position approximately, then climbs up toward Fallen Phoenix Hillside on. On Fallen Phoenix Hillside does not have the person to live, besides to a narrow winding path of summit, does not have other passage. In light on First Lifetime memory, Cheng Yang arrives at the summit directly, this is a surrounding area 100-200 meters flat land. Cheng Yang starts inch by inch here seeks. According to his estimation, this Territorial Altar should in the summit. After ten minutes, Cheng Yang eye one bright, beyond his discovery front ten meters has one to compare the regulation(s) stone, the color is exactly the same as Territorial Altar that on the beforehand news photos sees. That part of revealing also assumes the round arc, has almost more than one foot high. Before the Cheng Yang half step runs up to this stone, is stroking the surface gently, the touch in the hand transmitting made him affirm this was thing that own must look. Territorial Altar! The excitement of Cheng Yang in the heart is unable to express in spoken language, if Altar can succeed really Occupy, was waiting for he is the entirely different destiny. For a long time, Cheng Yang returns to normal state of mind, in the brains had recalled the Altar Occupy process, then gently built the right hand palm in the Altar surface. "With my Cheng Yang's Name! Occupy Altar!” Cheng Yang concentrated Mind to discuss such a few words. The weak white light projects from that stone together, submerges to Cheng Yang within the body instantaneously. He has had one type from bottom of the heart with this stone Bloodline connected feeling. Around the stone also had the change of immense, appear of four weak rays in the surroundings ground, are away from Altar about 30 meters, respectively is located in four different directions. After these four light screen concentrate is solid, stands erect in front of Cheng Yang unexpectedly is four Sculpture. Naturally, this can only be incomplete Sculpture, they only have all revealed the forehead. However estimates according to proportion(s), these four Sculpture heights should not under three meters. "I succeeded!” Saying that Cheng Yang muttered. Looks at this familiar Sculpture, Cheng Yang has one type such as the dream imaginary feeling. His clear awareness, after Doomsday approaches, in the Xiang Cheng City urban center, there are such four Sculpture, moreover is bigger than these four Sculpture at present. That four character Sculpture are dissimilar in shape and form, the one overwhelming power, grasps the shield sword tall, wears heavy armor, a pair of looking disdainfully world look staring ground \; The one figure is slim, draws a bow, a nocking, the vision is sharp \; The one build is emaciated, grasps handle Wood Staff, has one to glitter strange ray Gemstone in Wood Staff front \; Last appearance Ordinary, but a immense variegated big tiger stands before it, can actually increase the endless power and influence. Cheng Yang many sighs, he has not arrived at that to bring to be similar before Magic hat general Sculpture directly, then pastes the right hand on Sculpture. A familiar thought passes to the ear of Cheng Yang: „Your whether Profession Change Magician?” "Determination.” Cheng Yang issuing instruction without hesitation. In this flash, Cheng Yang surrounding Sudden Appearance together all colors light screen, his tight package. After counting breaths, the ray diverges, in the Cheng Yang hand appear has been similar to burns fire rake general Wood Staff suddenly, other not any change. At that moment the Cheng Yang thought moves, one transparent panel appear in own at present. Heavy labor First Lifetime Cheng Yang knows that this panel is the individual Attribute(s) panel, others cannot see. Full Name: Cheng Yang( Fallen Phoenix Village Encampment Owner, after one hour, automatic becomes Fallen Phoenix Village Lord.) Profession: Magician Class: Initial Step Magic Apprentice ( 0% ) age: 19 Life Expectancy: 110 Health: 20 Mana: 30 Physical Attack: 1 Magic Attack: 5 Physical Defense: 1 Magic Defense: 1 Attack Speed: 1 Movement Speed: 1.1 Talent: 1 st, each Promote(d) one Minor Step Position, Promote(d) Magic Attack strength 3%. 2 nd, each Promote(d) one Minor Step Position, Increase has Territory inhabitants Cultivation Speed 3%. Skill: Meditation Technique Level 1( Magician Base Skill, passing Meditation may gradually Promote(d) Strength. Skill Level along with Profession Class Promote(d), but Promote(d).) Magic Missile Level 1( Condense within the body Magic Power, Attack long-distance range target, creates 100% Magic Damage, Attack is away from 30 meters, does not have Special Effect. Consumes Mana 5 points. Proficiency 0%.) Equipment: Wood Staff: The symbol of Magician status, non- Attribute(s) addition. Very succinct one Attribute(s), Cheng Yang regarding closes one's eyes, can know by heart to inside data. Besides the Talent Existence difference, other partially is any one Profession Change is Magician human most Base, is sole Attribute(s) Status, anybody may not have the Special nature. Must want is richer, the powerful data, can only depend on Acquired diligently. What may make Cheng Yang shocking is, is this Existence difference Talent, really had the change with previous First Lifetime. His memory will definitely not have the mistake, on First Lifetime own Magic Attack strength Talent has achieved absolutely only 1%, but Current Lifetime on rose up Threefold? Cheng Yang has thought for a long time also thought clearly, only unable to sum up very much finally makes Talent have the change in own Rebirth. S-Grade Talent, this without doubt is one immense advantage. Moreover what stems from the Cheng Yang anticipation is behind own Full Name that a few words, isn't own now unexpectedly also Fallen Phoenix Village Lord? On First Lifetime memory, this Fallen Phoenix Village Encampment arrives at latter two month at the disaster by person discovery. However that time Fallen Phoenix Village Monster(s) occupied, inside also had First Step Late Stage Elite Monster(s). Because that time people have not known the function of Altar, therefore has not provoked this Monster(s). After month, human knows when function of Altar, this Monster(s) has achieved First Step Pinnacle Strength. human to recapture this Territorial Altar, time-consuming nearly 20 days, paid the immense price to succeed. These matters were Cheng Yang afterward heard that when he arrived at Fallen Phoenix Village, here grasped in the human hand. Therefore he does not know that must become Fallen Phoenix Village official Lord also has the test time of one hour. Actually reason that in Xiang Cheng City surroundings, and not just Fallen Phoenix Village this one Encampment, Cheng Yang the Encampment choice here, because first here is his sole knows a clue Lord Altar, because second he knows that nearby this will have one very precious thing appear, this is also he plans important one step. On First Lifetime, Shen Yun Profession Change place is the Xiang Cheng City town center, there has four immense Sculpture similarly, even also wants to be bigger than Fallen Phoenix Hillside this kind of Encampment Sculpture. Present Fallen Phoenix Hillside can only be one small Village, but Xiang Cheng City on equivalent in Main City. But looks like Xiang Cheng the kind of Main City unable by human Occupy, belongs to Heaven and Earth Regulation(s) Management. Perhaps some people thought that were more than this kind of small Village Encampment Bullshit in Main City, but in fact is actually not this. In later Heaven and Earth Regulation(s), the function of Main City provides to the survival safeguard of human most Base, includes Profession Change and promote. However Main City Profession Change and promote will only have most Base Attribute(s), but Outlying Encampment has the own Attribute(s) addition, moreover this addition will manifest directly on Strength. Moreover field Encampment Sculpture has many Upgradeable targets, along with Encampment Level Promote(d), these targets can obtain Promote(d). These advantage are not Main City can have, why this will be Cheng Yang will also decide that will catch up with the Occupy this Encampment primary cause in the First time. Naturally, but also a little, Encampment Owner, is Lord also has extra advantage, that is Encampment Level each Promote(d) First Level, Territory Profession Class may direct Promote(d) one Minor Step Position. This is not perhaps big in Early Stage advantage, but to Late Stage, is actually an unequalled disparity. However Main City does not have no merit to speak, for example Main City has the safe area, there cannot appear Monster(s) \; Main City Profession Profession Change Sculpture does not have Quota to limit, Outlying Encampment has the limit in this aspect. If wants to have Encampment, must first guarantee that own has powerful Strength. Although Cheng Yang present does not have powerful Influence, but he believes that the experience that so long as are more than others with own, can stand firm in Fallen Phoenix Village absolutely, and gradually its development is Fallen Phoenix Town, is as for Fallen Phoenix City. This Fallen Phoenix Village Encampment advantage is Promote(d) registers Combatant 10% Movement Speed in this villages and towns, therefore now Cheng Yang own Movement Speed is 1.1. This advantage will also go a step further along with Fallen Phoenix Village Encampment Level Promote(d) Increase, as for can arrive at any level finally, Cheng Yang own does not talk clearly. If without a doubt, Liu Hao in Fallen Phoenix Village Profession Change, its advantage will be unequalled. After two Speed additions superimpose, on this World can surpass his person not to be perhaps many on Speed. Regarding another three Profession Sculpture, Cheng Yang has not paid attention again. He chose Magician to pass through has thought that as for Warrior, Archer and Summoner, these Profession, although also respectively had advantage, but actually not, in Cheng Yang considered in Area. Afterward, Cheng Yang tries to turn on the Fallen Phoenix Village Altar Attribute(s) panel, actually cannot succeed. It seems like after only then and other own become official Lord, capability examined Encampment Attribute(s). Why can wait for the one hour? To have what to test? Suddenly, Cheng Yang has thought before today has heard one detail, after on First Lifetime Military Occupy Fallen Phoenix Village, around Fallen Phoenix Village once appear excessively large-scale Demonized Beast Siege. However at that time human Strength had compared formidable, finally killing Demonized Beast of all attack. Should this time unable also appear Demonized Beast Siege? Some Cheng Yang instantaneous pain in the ass. In the Cheng Yang disturbed waiting, Demonized Beast Siege does not have appear. After one hour, he smoothly became Fallen Phoenix Village Lord. Actually this is also very normal, the Game Transformation transformation of God(s) to this World is step by step carrying on, now does not have Demonized Beast to deliver this World, naturally will not have Demonized Beast Siege. Invisible, Cheng Yang picked one to be greatly cheap. If he , after Doomsday approaches, Occupy can Fallen Phoenix Village, repel the attack of Demonized Beast is very difficult again to say. Chapter 1-Index-Chapter 3